1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents and, more specifically, to tents that are designed for interior use to change the atmosphere of a child""s room or play room.
The motivation for the invention comes from my own feelings extending from childhood of a very comfortable, secure and happy feeling when I go into a tent and now having children of my own and seeing them at home or in the car using a blanket to make a cave and further considering psychological studies that find that men, women and children want to go back to the mothers womb. There is a continual fascination with totally encompassing enclosures such as tents that can be closed to provide an atmosphere of security and comfort.
Therefore it is felt that there is a need to provide this calm and playful feeling of security by providing a new and novel use for tent-like structures by creating a tent-like structure within a home whereby the user can create interchangeable themes with the room-tent.
Furthermore, the concept of bringing the tent into the house is a new concept with special characteristics which can be designed in more ways than one. The room tent is designed for interior activities while tent are primarily designed for outdoor activities. Some of the advantages are as follows.
The invention is not a permanent product while rooms have to be painted or wallpapered, this invention can change the atmosphere can easily be assembled and disassembled.
The room tent installed in a child""s room gives the illusion that they are camping and because of the options to have preprinted characters like Snow White, Little Mermaid, Harry Potter, Star Wars, etc, or prints, it would be like being in a different world. The room tent can also be decorated according to the holiday such as stringing Christmas lights on the interior or exterior. Glow in the dark novelties such as stars and planets can be placed on the interior walls for an outdoorish mood.
The design of the tent can be rectangular to encompass the entire room area on an igloo. The present invention can be designed to fit the size of any room.
The room tent can also serve as a spare bedroom when company comes the room tent can be set up in the living room to afford privacy to guests. In large open areas like schools and churches, the room tent can be setup to serve as classrooms or playrooms. Additionally, in the armed forces large tents can be subdivided by a plurality of room tents providing privacy to personnel.
Another advantage of the room-tent is that you can easily change the theme of the room simply by attaching new themes using the provided hook and loop strips to the existing room-tent. It can also be easily assembled and disassembled. Since there is no floor member to the room-tent, wires can be run to the existing wall receptacles. Additionally, it eliminates the need to paint a room to change its appearance and themes can be changed to suit the age group or time of year such as holidays and birthdays.
The room-tent encompasses the entire room floor area and can be constructed in a rectangular shape having tie straps that can be attached to ceiling corner fasteners or dome shaped having a primary tent structure of four walls supported by a tubular framework of interconnecting bungee type tent poles that pass through a plurality of pole pockets located on the exterior portion of the tent structure.
In all cases the room-tent has no floor, which allows for the running of wires from the exterior of the tent to the interior of the room-tent. The interior of the room-tent provides a variety of designs depicting favorite characters, movie themes or other themes. The room-tent is provided in three different choices, one choice is providing characters and pictures on the inside walls, choosing from a variety of characters. Another choice is with hook and loop fasteners and attachable pictures that allow the user to change as frequently as desired. The third choice is a plain, colorful material without any characters or pictures on the inside walls.
A large entrance is provided having a zippered access panel functioning as a door and is accessible from the interior and the exterior. A window is provided to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure and has attached curtains. An opening is also provided for either a viewing port or access port and can also be provided with curtains. A cargo net is attached to the ceiling portion of the interior of the tent. Objects such as clothes, books, magazines, towels and other goods are stored away and easily access. Hook and loop attachable picture frames are also provided. The frames are designed so that the pictures can be interchangeable with the design of the tent. The picture frames are fixedly attached to the tent wall by means of hook and loop fasteners.
As additional elements other options may be added to the interior and exterior structure such as extension tunnels or subdividing the interior of a larger tent with the smaller room-tents.
The new concept of the room-tent and its special characteristics, allows the room-tent to be designed to the custom needs of the user, such as location of windows and portals, designer doors and much more.
Until now, tents have been made primarily for outdoor activities and mainly for sleeping, but the present invention is designed for inside the house and contains the bed, dresser, desk and computer, lamp, etc.
Another advantage of the room-tent is it allows the air conditioning in the summer to flow evenly and not directly out of the vent and hitting the user immediately. This method is healthier than being hit directly by the air conditioning. In the winter the heat flows evenly. It also holds in the heat. The room-tent can also serve as a spare bedroom for guests and can be set up in the living room, giving the guest privacy.
The design for the inside walls varies. The user may choose any character that their children like to completely change the atmosphere of the room-tent and the tent can additionally be provided with the characters preprinted on the interior of the tent walls or fixedly attached to the walls of the tent by the use of hook and loop fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tents designed for living quarters or cover protection and privacy. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 144,193 issued to Elliott on Nov. 4, 1873.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Jul. 24, 1900 as U.S. Pat. No. 654,156. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 671,912 was issued to Woodward on Apr. 9, 1901 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 26, 1918 to Martin as U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,766.
Another patent was issued to Power on Apr. 27, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,557. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,575 was issued to Besonen on Feb. 13, 1968 Another was issued to Vargas on May 18, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,784 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 22, 1988 to Hansen et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,837.
Another patent was issued to Guerin on Nov. 9, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,408. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,897 was issued to Ritchey et al. on Mar. 7, 1995 Another was issued to McMahan on Feb. 27, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,066 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Franklin as U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,330.
Another was issued to Schaefer on Aug. 14, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,114 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 20, 2001 to Wilson as U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,910.
This invention relates to wheel carriage covers having collapsing-tackle consisting of lines and pulleys and the supporting and lifting tackle consisting of lines and lifting tackle all arranged and operating simultaneously.
This invention is a canopy frame or support, the combination of foldable sections adapted to be suspended in a horizontal position exclusively from a point above the same and having hinge connections at their inner terminals which permit the sections to fold upwardly and prevent movement thereof below a horizontal plane when open, the hinge connections having stops for engagement with each other, a transversely-extending rod projecting across the width of the sections and disposed in the same plane as the latter, the opposite extremities of the said rod serving as pintels for pivotally connecting the hinge-sections, the said rod being in central position relatively to the sections, and the sections normally extended from the rod in a longitudinal direction an equal distance.
This invention is a mosquito-canopy, comprising a frame of detachable members, and a canopy or netting held and supported by two opposite members of the frame and secured thereon by the detachable intermediate members of the frame.
This invention is a housing including a top, ends and side ends and sides having weighted members extending respectively therealong at their lower portions, clips secured to their weighted members with their open sides upward to receive between them said sides and ends as said housing is raised, a rope extending longitudinally of the top and above the same, the rope having a pendent portion, a ring to which the lower end of said pendent portion is connected, downwardly diverging ropes connected with the ring and also with the front end weighted member, a second rope. A ring connected with the second rope, downwardly diverging ropes connected with the second ring and also with the rear weighted member, and means for effecting the simultaneous action of the two ropes to raise or lower the housing.
This invention relates to a fabric building comprising means providing corner posts, an assemblable roof frame slidable upon said corner posts, means for hoisting the roof frame upwardly on the corner posts and holding it in elevated position thereon, and a tent having a roof and side walls, the tent having means by which its roof may be suspended from said roof frame.
A portable collapsible shelter comprises a plurality of general inverted l-shaped support frames which are pivotally connected so that they can be folded and unfolded to be radially disposed with respect to the other.
A portable bed canopy adjustable for any size bed and includes four floor mounted support posts which are spring loaded to engage the ceiling for substantially rigid support of the light weight canopy elements.
An arched body portion is supported by line means to hang from a ceiling over a bed so as to form a canopy independent of the bed. The body portion preferably is constructed of rigid board material having novel joint sections forming the arched configuration.
The invention relates to apparatus for providing protection against insects. The apparatus comprises a support device (10), a framework (20) carried by the support device, and netting carried by the framework for the purpose of surrounding a protected zone. The framework comprises a central pivot (22) about which a plurality of arms are capable of pivoting about practically the same axis, said axis being designed to be substantially vertical. The arms (24, 26) can pivot about said axis between a working position in which they are distributed around the axis and a rest position in which they are all placed on the same side of a vertical plane including the pivot. The invention is applicable to mosquito nets.
A tent system interconnects any number of stand-alone tents (12) to form a tent network (10). The tents (12) are interconnected through connection modules (14). The tents (12) include at least two and preferably three openings (30) which serve as doorways. Various fasteners attach to the tents (12) near each opening (30). One fastener (54) removably couples to a complimentary fastener (34, 36) on the connection module. Another fastener (72) mates with a complimentary fastener (74) on a door panel (76), and yet another fastener (78) mates with a complimentary fastener (80) on a screen panel (82). The openings (30) are formed in tent panels (26) that slope downward and outward from the top of the tent (12). The connection modules (14) have flexible sheet material (32) sides (38, 40) with ends configured with a downward and inward slope that allows them to mate with the tent panels (26).
A tethered, bridle supported insect proof protective enclosure having top side and end walls composed of insect proof net fabric with the walls having bottom weighting for establishing insect sealed engagement with the ground, floor or other surface on which the apparatus is installed. The top wall is provided with an integrated supporting framework composed of a plurality of jointed support rods having ends thereof received within support pockets attached to the top wall and supported at intermediate portions thereof by means of support rings extending from reinforced support patches that are attached to the top wall. An embodiment may be provided having a floor and being of a single or double bed width and having ingress and egress through closures such as zippers or releasable fastener material that are used at wall openings. The insect proof protective enclosure is intended to be positioned with the walls thereof disposed in significantly spaced relation with the sides and ends of the cot or bed that in located within the enclosure. After installation of the insect proof enclosure its position may be readily changed to suit the needs and comfort of the user without requiring any disassembly for such purpose.
A canopy assembly available in a wide range of configurations, sizes and decor. The canopy assembly of the present invention consists of several components. These components include an easily fabricated canopy cover. The assembly also includes suspension frame members for forming a suspension frame which is affixed to the canopy cover. Surface mounts are included for insertion into an overhead structure. Suspension line is included to suspend the suspension on frame from the surface mounts.
A modular tent system that supports a number of detachable, weatherproof, self-supporting living quarter or storage pods. In a wall tent configuration, a primary tent is supported from a tubular framework. Each pod mounts to a covered access port of the primary tent. Each pod includes a separate support framework, sidewalls, floor and roof. Fasteners bordering the peripheral edges of the pod door flap and access port flap interconnect and secure the pod to the walls of the primary tent. Separate fasteners at the pod door flap and access port flap independently control access to the living space of the primary tent.
A suspended bed canopy for suspending a canopy over a bed without supports being attached to and extending from the bed. The suspended bed canopy includes a suspension assembly comprising a plate member and a frame. The plate member has a topside, a bottom side and a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The topside has a plurality of bores therein. The frame generally has a length and width greater than a length and width of the plate member. The frame has an inner surface and an outer surface. A plurality of hanging means is insertable in the bores and removably hangs the plate from the ceiling. A panel is removably coupled to the plate and the frame such that the panel secures the plate to the frame.
While these tents may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention, a room-tent, is designed for indoor use having a primary tent structure of four walls supported by a tubular framework of interconnecting bungee type tent poles that pass through a plurality of pole pockets located on the exterior portion of the tent structure. The room-tent has no floor, which allows for the running of wires from the exterior of the tent to the interior of the room-tent. The interior of the room-tent structure provides a variety of designs depicting favorite characters, movie themes or other themes. The room-tent is available in three different choices, one choice is providing characters and pictures on the inside walls, choosing from a variety of famous characters. Another choice is with hook and loop fasteners and attachable pictures that allow the user to change as frequently as desired. The third choice is a plain, colorful material without any characters or pictures on the inside walls. A large entrance is provided consisting of a zippered flap accessible from the interior and the exterior. A window is provided to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure and has attached curtains. An opening is also provided for either a viewing port or access port to a closet and is also provided with curtains. A cargo net is suspended from the ceiling portion of the interior of the tent. Objects such as clothes, books, magazines, towels and other goods are stored away and easily access. Hook and loop attachable picture frames are also provided. The frames are designed so that the pictures can be interchangeable with the design of the tent. The picture frames are fixedly attached to the tent wall by means of hook and loop fasteners. Other options may be added to the interior and exterior structure such as extension tunnels or subdividing the interior of a larger tent with the smaller room-tents.
The new concept of the room-tent and its special characteristics, allows the room- tent to be designed to the custom needs of the user, such as location of windows and portals, designer doors and much more.
While tents have been made primarily for outdoor activities and mainly for sleeping, the present invention is designed for interior use and can change the atmosphere of a child""s bedroom. It covers the entire room from all four corners of the ceiling to all four corners of the floor including the bed, dresser, desk and computer, lamp, etc. The room-tent can be set up in two different ways, by the provided tent poles or tied to all four corners of the room.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent that is designed for indoor use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent that is designed for interior use having a tent-like structure suspended by straps fastened to the ceiling corners or supported by a tubular framework of interconnecting bungee type tent poles that pass through a plurality of pole pockets located on the exterior portion of the tent structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent where the interior of the room-tent structure provides a variety of designs depicting favorite characters, movie themes or other themes and can be replaced by other themes as frequently as desired to change the mood of the room-tent and are fixedly attached to hook and loop fasteners located within the wall tent.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent that has a large zippered entrance accessible from the interior and the exterior.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent that has a window with attached curtains to selectively allow air and sunlight to enter the structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent that has an opening for either a viewing port or access port and is also provided with curtains.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a room-tent that has a cargo net attached to the ceiling portion of the interior of the tent.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a room-tent designed for indoor use suspended by straps fixedly attached to fasteners positioned in the ceiling corners or having a tubular framework of interconnecting bungee type tent poles passing through a plurality of pole pockets located on the exterior portion of the tent structure. The room-tent has no floor, which allows for the running of wires from the exterior of the tent to the interior of the room-tent. The interior of the room-tent provides a variety of designs depicting favorite characters, movie themes or other themes. It is available in three different choices, one choice is characters and pictures on the inside walls, choosing from a variety of famous characters. Another is with hook and loop fasteners and attachable pictures that allow the user to change as frequently as desired. The third choice is a plain, colorful material without any characters or pictures on the inside walls. A large zippered entrance is provided accessible from the interior and the exterior. A window is provided to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure and is provided with attached curtains. An opening is also provided for either a viewing port or access port and is also provided with curtains. A cargo net is provided and attaches to the ceiling portion of the interior of the tent. Objects such as clothes, books, magazines, towels and other goods are stored away and easily access. Hook and loop attachable picture frames are also provided. The frames are designed so that the pictures can be interchangeable with the design of the tent and are fixedly attached to the tent wall by means of hook and loop fasteners. Other options may be added to the interior and exterior structure such as extension tunnels or subdividing the interior of a larger tent with the smaller room-tents.
The new concept of the room-tent and its special characteristics, allows the room-tent to be designed to the custom needs of the user, such as location of windows and portals, designer doors and much more.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.
10 room tent
12 room
14 room ceiling
16 room walls
16 room closet
18 room window
22 room entrance
24 room furniture
26 room ceiling fastener
30 fabric
32 tent pole channel
34 tent pole
36 tent pole male connector
38 tent pole female connector
40 tent pole retaining member
42 tent door
44 tent door fastener
46 tent door fastener handle
48 attachabledetachable panel
50 corner strap
52 ceiling strap
54 access portal
56 access portal curtain
58 access portal curtain fasteners
60 room tent window
62 room tent window curtain
64 panel fasteners
66 cargo net
68 cargo net fasteners
70 picture frames
72 picture frame fasteners
74 inflatable wall bed
76 inflatable wall bed access panel
78 inflatable wall bed access panel fasteners
80 inflatable wall bed inflation valve
82 inflatable wall bed deflation valve